mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrei Arlovski vs. Tim Sylvia 4
The fight was the ONE FC debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. Arlovski landed a counter right early. Sylvia wanted to bang though, he ate another counter right and a left hook and an inside kick. Four thirty. Sylvia landed a right and another. A few to the body inside, some good right uppercuts, more, more to the body. Four fifteen as they clinched. Sylvia stuffed a trip. Four minutes. Arlovski kneed the thigh, short knee. Arlovski broke with a big left-right combo. Three thirty-five remaining. Arlovski landed a good leg kick. They clinched as Arlovski landed a left hook, Sylvia kneed the body twice. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Sylvia kneed the thigh. And again. Two thirty-five. The ref broke them up. Arlovski teeped the knee and the body. He landed two good overhand rights and ate a body kick. Sylvia beckoned him in blocking a high kick and eating an inside kick. Sylvia landed a right and they clinched, two minutes. He kneed the thigh. One thirty-five. Sylvia kneed the thigh there and landed a few short lefts to the side of the head. Sylvia kneed the body twice. One fifteen. "Get busy!" The ref broke them up. One minute left. Arlovski landed a good right. Another. Arlovski landed a left hook eating a counter right and he ate a left hook. Thirty-five. Sylvia landed a right and another, three more, another, and a left hook. They clinched. Fifteen. Sylvia worked the body. The first round ended. 10-9 Sylvia but close. The second round began. Arlovski landed a leg kick and a right hand there nicely. A double jab landed. A big right. A nice double left hook rocked him, a partially blocked high kick, two big rights and a left hook, teep to the body. Four thirty. Arlovski landed an inside kick, it hit the groin and they touched gloves. They exchanged dirty boxing inside. Sylvia was outstriking him there. Right hooks and uppercuts. Four minutes. Arlovski got in a headbutt there apparently. They continued touching gloves. Sylvia landed a leg kick. Arlovski landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five as Arlovski landed a right. They clinched, Sylvia landed a left. Three fifteen. Sylvia kneed the body. Three minutes. Sylvia kneed the thigh. Sylvia said something as Arlovski kneed the thigh. Sylvia kneed the leg and ate a few himself. The ref broke them up. Two thirty-five as Arlovski landed a one-two, two big rights and a high kick as Sylvia complained. A big right landed there. Two fifteen as they exchanged dirty boxing and clinched. Sylvia kneed the body. "Get out, Andrei!" Two minutes. Arlovski kneed the thigh twice and broke with a left and a big right. One thirty-five with a leg kick there. Sylvia kneed the body. One fifteen. They clinched, Sylvia was definitely slowing down. One minute. "Elbow!" Sylvia landed a few lefts to the body. Thirty-five. The ref broke them up. Arlovski landed a big right there. Another and a second dropped him, Arlovski came in with two soccer kicks and the ref apparently stopped it. There was some controversy. Apparently it was a time-out, not the end. He might be warning Arlovski here for the illegal kicks. He gave him a yellow card. Sylvia had up to five minutes to recover. The kicks apparently hit him on the shoulder but they were illegal. No the first glanced off the shoulder and hit him in the back of the head, the second hit him right behind the ear. It was declared a no-contest.